“Hidden” A Blue Exorcist Fanfiction
by EmmieTemmieTem
Summary: 4 Years ago, Rin Okumura “died”. Naruta Nakade second year student in University hides his previous life as the son of Satan, and the fact he faked his death from everyone. However that job will get a lot harder, since True Cross University(TCU) burnt down last summer, and all students from TCU now are being sent to False Star University, where Naruta himself goes.
1. chapter 1

He couldn't handle it anymore. He knew he'd never get a normal life, without someone ready to kill him at a seconds notice. He just wanted to be normal, to be free, to live a normal life with average friends, and no big secret. Yes he may have friends but they could be ordered to kill him, and would have to or be branded as traitors by the Vatican. And suddenly it came to him. It was a cruel thing to do, he thought of his younger brother, of his friends,of Kuro his loyal familiar, but the thought still controlled his mind. And finally he figured out how to do it. He went out that day and bought hair dye, remembering to ask the woman about how toxic it was, pretending to act like he cared about toxins. That was the first part of the plan. Make people believe he's getting ready to suicide. He got back to the dorm, just in time to see Yukio leaving, mentioning a 2 day mission. Good, that would help his plan.

He'd searched the potion up a day ago. He quickly ran to the kitchen and made Kuro some sake to keep him out of his way, before starting on the potion. Eventually it was finished and his clone was completed. Knowing Kuro was knocked out in His room Rin grabbed his hair dye from the bathroom and dyed his hair blonde before making the clone drink the rest. Then 'Rin' walked up too the roof of the dorm as Rin left ducking down a dark alleyway with his newly blonde and cut near hair. Yukio came back soon after, the potion had taken a while to make. Just as Yukio walked into view of the dorm 'Rin' plunged off the building. Yukio's reaction broke Rin's heart as he saw what he believed to be his brother fall and rushed to help, collapsing on the ground after checking his pulse. But even through the heartbreak, Rin left his younger brother crying over 'his' dead body, and made his way out of the School grounds. About a week later Rin felt his clone be destroyed, clearly having been cremated. A month later Rin changed his name and applied to join another School to which he was accepted. 4 years later, this Story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruta Nakade unpacked his clothes into his chest of drawers, before leaving his room and walking out into the small 4 bedroom apartments living room to see two of his friends sat watching TV.

Naruta has blonde hair, with a dark bit at the top, which made all his friends say he'd died his hair, which was true, but he adamantly protested he didn't anyway. He was 168cm (5'6) tall but his most striking feature, was his piercing blue eyes, that looked like a bright flame was burning.

Since his faked death 4 years ago he'd made 3 close friends.

The first friend he'd made was Keito Yamamoto , who he'd met when he started at a new School 4 years ago. At first he was reclusive and didn't talk to people, worried about giving away who he was, despite the fact no one at his new School currently knew Rin. However Keito continuously tried to be his friend and eventually won him over. Keito has black hair which hung over his face slightly covering his deep green eyes, giving him a mysterious look. He was 172cm (5'8) tall and an average weight.

His next friend was Takumi Goto, a quiet studious child, who could get obsessed with any book. He had brown hair with brown eyes and liked this as it meant he didn't stand out. He was 165cm (5'5) tall which he often used to blend in with the crowd and be ignored.

The door to the apartment opened with a slam and a 177cm(5'10) tall Red head. This was Juyo Tanana, Naruta's final friend. He was a very excitable person who sticks out in any crowd, especially with his red hair. His mother was Scottish and so he had her hair, but other than that he looked completely Japanese, which made for an interesting combination. His eyes were brown and at the moment excitement swam in them.

"Guys guess what!?"

"Is there something important enough for you to break the door down?"

"It's not broken and also look at this. Did you hear about that University that burnt down in the holidays?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"What University?" They looked surprised at Naruta wondering how he missed all the commotion that happened.

"I'll tell you the University in a sec but I wanted to tell you guys, our Uni is taking in half the students from the burned place. So there'll be loads of new kids, which means..."

"What does it mean?"

"More Friends!"

"Despite your obsession with people the rest of us would prefer a small group of close friends to millions of non-close friends." Keito mentioned looking at Juyo sceptically.

"Before we start this whole talk, what school burnt down?"

"Only the largest Uni in the country TCU!" At those words Naruta froze, as he realised it would be hard to hide his identity if he ran into one of them. And chances of that had just increased.

 ** _Hoi!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading, sorry I'm not the best writer. Please give me tips to improve and ways I've done well, I'm always on the lookout for ways to make my writing better. Thanks!_**

 ** _Bai!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

'Only half of TCU came here they could be in the other half.'

'Even if they came here they'd probably have different courses."

Sentences like this continuously went through Naruta's head. When he followed his friends out his apartment, as they walked out School, as they headed to their separate lectures.

"Na..."

"Naru..."

"Naruta!" He jumped hearing his name yelled surprised his quiet friend could yell that loud. He had his next lecture with Takumi and so they were both walking too it.

"I didn't even know you could be that loud." Takumi blushed a bit.

"You didn't really give me a choice, you were completely spaced out there." He replied, back to his normal quiet voice. As they walked into the lecture hall and took their seats they heard other students gossiping about the TCU students that were coming into their university. As the lecturer walked in, everyone went silent.

"Hello everyone, before we start the lecture today I'll mention that some kids from TCU will be joining our course, as they were also second years in their previous university." A group 16 people came in, and Naruta's heart stopped at seeing 2 familiar faces.

'They won't recognise me I should be fine.' He kept repeating until halfway through the lecture when he suddenly noticed that Takumi was shaking. He looked over and saw Takumi staring at something. Following his eyes he saw a demon, a harmless one but still a demon, walking around the lecture hall. All of a sudden he realised, Takumi could see demons. He must of gotten a temptaint at some point and was now looking fearfully at the demon. It wasn't until after the lecture, that he confronted Takumi about it.

"You saw that thing too, right?" He questioned. Takumi jumped before asking quietly.

"Wait, you saw it too? I thought it was my imagination, what was it?" Deciding to act as if he didn't know what demons were, Naruta acted confused.

"I don't know but it was really creepy. You think it's dangerous?"

"I don't kn-"

"It's a low level demon and it won't harm you. And if you two can see them then you must have temptaints." A voice from behind them spoke. Naruta felt a panic rush through him but hid it and turned round to see two of his ex-classmates. It was Suguro and Konekomaru.

"Demons don't exist, don't be ridiculous." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, so he decided to use that as his cover.

"So what the hell was that if demons don't exist then?" Suguro replied.

"How would you know anything about these so called demons anyway?"

"Don't agitate them Naruta, the larger one looks like he could break someone in half and wouldn't regret it." He heard Takumi whisper behind him. He snorted at this before turning back to his old friends as they reached into their bags.

"Ryuji Suguro, Middle first class exorcist."

"Miwa Konekomaru, middle second class exorcist." They both held up their exorcist badges and ID's. "We are going to be teaching how to fight those things at a cram school we'll be opening for this university. That demon may be harmless, but there are many harmful ones and as exorcists we have to stop them from hurting innocents."

"However the amount of exorcists we have right now is dropping, so we need to recruit some more."

"Cool. Well I'm still not joining your cram School or whatever it doesn't interest me. You coming Takumi?"

"Wait Naruta, shouldn't we join to learn how to defend ourselves?"

"You can join if you want but have any of those demons ever hurt us yet. I'm guessing most of the ones on campus are harmless." And with that Naruta walked away, Takumi giving one last look at the two exorcists before running to catch up with him.


	4. Character Profiles

**Keito Yamamoto** :

Age: 19

Height: 172cm (5'8)

Weight: 70kg

Looks: black hair which hung over his face, deep green eyes

Personality: Calm, confident, kind

 **Takumi Goto** :

Age:19

Height:165cm (5'5)

Weight:57kg

Looks: brown hair, brown eyes

Personality: Quiet, Shy, likes to disappear into a crowd

 **Juyo Tanana**

Age:19

Height: 177cm (5'10)

Weight: 75kg

Looks: Brown eyes, Ginger hair

Personality: Hyper, fun loving, crazy

After this point I'm putting characters I'm gonna add in later.

 **Chieko Sano:**

Age: 18

Height: 5'1

Weight: 45kg

Looks: Black waist length hair, dark blue eyes, black glasses

Personality: Smart, quick to correct people, but still kind

 **Shikyo Nakano**

Age:18

Height:160cm (5'3)

Weight: 50kg

Looks: shoulder length brown hair with bangs, grey eyes

Personality: quiet, independent, polite

 **These characters will appear later but are not important:**

Hideo Miura

Nao Aoki

Touru Ishii

 _ **Hey guys thanks For reading. This is just extra info about the OC's being added, I would have drawn them but I can't really draw lol. Bai!!!**_


	5. Chapter 4

"Naruta! Wait!" Naruta stoped to let his friend catch up. "Naruta those people were just trying to help us did you have to be so rude?"

"You can go to those classes yourself, if you choose but I'm not wasting my time learning to fight something they previously said was harmless."

"But they said there was some that aren't! Don't you want to defend yourself?"

"I can defend myself already. As I said you can go to the classes if you want but I'm not interested."

"Naruta, you know I can't join on my own, I don't have the confidence."

"If you don't have the confidence to face humans, how could you face up to 'demon' anyway?" Takumi's face hardened at Naruta's statement and he thought about it. Naruta was right, if he couldn't face humans, how could he face demons.

"You're right Naruta." Takumi replied. "If I can't stand up to people I can't stand up to demons." And with that Takumi turned round and started walking back towards the exorcists, much to the shock of Naruta. However despite his shock Naruta continued towards his dorm. He wasn't going to join a cram school. Not again, with how it ended last time, and certainly not taught by his previous friends.

Takumi's heart was pounding. This was the first time he'd ever actually talk to new people on his own. And that terrified him. But he knew he had to face his fears. Those demons weren't going to get the better of him and nor were humans. Spotting the two exorcists he'd talked to earlier, he walked up to them and prepared to talk.

"H-hi." He said quietly. The two exorcists turned round and saw him.

"Where's your friend?" The tall one asked. Takumi felt intimidated but seeing the short on there aswell made him believe that this guy couldn't be as scary as he looked.

"We had a fight. I'd like to learn to fight those demons. You said you could teach me how." Takumi gained a bit of confidence. "I want to be able to protect people."

"I'm assuming that's what you fought about?" The shorter one asked. "I'm sorry if we caused you to fight with your friend."

"No it needed to happen. I need to gain some confidence. Anyway You said I could learn to fight demons right?"

"Yeah, we can help you fight demons, but to get the class running we need at least 7 students. So we're waiting to see if our friends managed to recruit anyone. We'll put you down on the list though and hopefully we'll be able to get the cram school created."

"Thanks." Takumi felt relieved. He'd managed to have a whole conversation with someone without a friend. He began to walk away but one of the guys stopped him.

"What's your name?" Takumi blushed. He completely forgot to tell them that.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you that. I'm Goto, Takumi." He smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you Goto-san. I'm Konekomaru Miwa and this is my friend Ryuji Suguro."

"Nice to meet you too. I should probably go now. Thank you. Bye." And with that Takumi walked away.

Naruta slammed the door open as he walked into the dorm and went straight to his room. Keito who was sat in the living room looked up hearing the door slam and frowned. Naruta did get mad occasionally but rarely enough to slam doors. He normally seemed to try hide his temper. Worried Keito got up and went to go check on him.

"Hey, Naruta, are you okay? You seem angry." He heard some rushed shuffling and what sounded like stamping, before Naruta appeared at the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just got in an argument with Takumi."

"With Takumi!? Since when does he fight. What was your argument even about?" Naruta seemed to stiffen before frowning.

"It's not important. Anyway I've got to study." And with that Naruta shut the door. Keito was shocked. This had been one weird day. First there was the people from TCU in his lecture with of which one had bright pink hair and wouldn't leave one of the girls (who had purple twintails) alone. Then there was that weird creature in the lecture hall that only he seemed to be able to see, and after that the two he mentioned before came up to him speaking about demons and that, which he didn't really have an option to believe because, he'd seen one himself, So he signed up for the 'cram school' they'd mentioned was being created. Now Naruta was angry, with Takumi of all people, and this day was officially one of the weirdest ever for him.

Naruta was sat in his room trying to not cry as he thought about that day. Being harsh towards his old friends was probably a good move, that way they didn't see him as they used to. Then again he almost let his flames loose again. Luckily he managed to calm himself when Keito knocked on the door and stamp out the little sparks he had caused. It had been ages since a spark had come out of him, he supposed seeing his old friends set him off. He couldn't let that happen again. He'd escaped the order and finally was on the path to an ordinary life, which was all he'd ever wanted, he couldn't afford to lose that now, even if it meant losing yet another friend to exorcism, he himself would not be friends with one.

Hello readers. Thanks to all of you for the support you've been giving this story, it's amazing. I'm sorry I've not been updating this often but I've just started my GCSEs ( for those who don't know it's basically one of the main qualifications people in Britain need to get a job) and I took triple science and art which means I get a hell of a lot of homework. I'll try to update this story as often as possible, so thanks for all you're support. If you see any grammatical errors in my writing please point them out I'm always looking to improve and with that I will say:

Thanks for reading, and goodbye till the next chapter!


	6. Chapter5

It had been 5 days since Naruta and Takumi had fought and despite Takumi calming down he was still being harsh towards Naruta. Meanwhile Naruta was starting to get annoyed because it seemed like Keito was keeping secrets (and while he supposed he should not be allowed to get upset about that it still bugged him). In his lectures he'd found most of his old friends appeared, and he had only one subject none of them had. Thankfully his brother hadn't shown up, and so it was possible he was in the other university. Walking to his next lecture he thought about the situation he'd put himself in. He was wondering at this stage what was worse. To have a death sentence if he made a single mistake, or too be stuck seeing friends that think he's dead, see how they moved on with their lives, and think about where he would be if he hadn't faked his death.

These thoughts continued to annoy him until he reached his next lecture and was sat down, listening to the and writing notes. Shima was in this lecture and Naruta was doing everything he could to hide his anxiousness, although that had become a lot easier over the recent days.

Meanwhile Takumi was leaving a lecture and was approached by Bon.

"Hi, about the cram school thing, we've managed to get enough students interested, so it's going to be starting next week. Can I get your email or some form of contact, and when we've sorted out all the info I'll send it to you."

Takumi smiled and replied "uh yeah, sure." Turning to his bag, Takumi grabbed his notebook, wrote his email on a page and tore it out, before handing it over to Bon. "Can I ask one question? Is there any prior knowledge I need about demons to join this class. Cause all I actually know is that I can see them, and that's caused by a 'temptaint'."

"I don't think you will really need much prior knowledge, most people raised in families that would give them information studied to become Exorcists in high school, so people that are learning in university are normally just finding out about the existence then." Takumi looked relieved before replying.

"Thanks, that's good to know." Before leaving.

An hour later, when Takumi was sat on the couch at his dorm, he heard the door slam open. Turning his head to look towards it he saw Naruta come in, and immediately looked away. Naruta was sick of this by now.

"Hey Takumi, look. I know I was mean when we argued but are you still annoyed. It's been five days now, and you've not talked to me since. Can't we just forget about it." Takumi sighed and turned towards Naruta before replying.

"I'm joining the Exorcist cram school. You may think that it doesn't matter, that we don't need to defend ourselves, but I disagree. I want to be strong, I want to be able to protect the people I care about. I refuse to give up on this chance." Naruta looked conflicted before it turned to decisive.

"Look do what you want to do I won't stop you. But can we just forget about the argument. You join the cram school, I don't, And we stay friends."

Takumi looked slightly relieved and said,

"I suppose that's probably the best move. Although this argument has actually helped me a bit to be honest, I was able to start a conversation, which I haven't been able to do to even family in ages, so thank you Naruta." Naruta looked in surprise at him.

"Not once has anyone ever thanked me for annoying them before now. You think you could get Keito to do that?" He joked. Laughing Takumi smiled.

"Hey has Keito been acting off towards you recently? Cause he's seemed distracted for the past week. I thought since your two are close you might know why." Takumi questioned

"Sorry, that's been worrying me too. We should probably ask him about it at some point. I'll ask him next time I see him." And with that Naruta walked into his room and shut the door.

 **Hiya readers. First things first, I am so sorry for the massive gap since my last chapter. I don't really have a good excuse, and I know my chapters are always short so it probably annoys some people. My second thing is Thanks so much anyone that has commented on my story, I love reading them and it's amazing to see you all enjoying the story. And Finally if anyone spots any spelling or grammar issues please inform me. I would like to keep this book in high standards. And with that I will say:**

 **Thanks for reading and goodbye till the next chapter!**


End file.
